


Water in the Sand

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ending Credits Setting, Desert AU, M/M, bottom makoto, destine lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haru passes out in the sand from dehydration, he finds more than he bargains for when he is rescued by a kind merchant. Now, he just has to figure out how to make the merchant his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinfulhime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sinfulhime).



> Prompt - free! end au! (arabian) with Merchant Makoto traveling to stock up on new goods when He finds traveler Haru passed out in the sand ?//it can be sfw or nsfw.
> 
> Unbetaed. Lightly edited. 
> 
> This is for sinfulhime. I'm not sure if they have an account on AO3 though.

It felt like sand covered his skin and salt had been shoved down his throat. He tried to move, to keep going, but he couldn't get up from the ground. He tried to swallow, but there wasn't enough saliva in him to even do that. Water. It was his last thought before he slipped into darkness.

Haru woke up to the feel of something cold and wet against his cracked lips. He licked at it in frustration. The teasing drops of water trickling into his mouth weren't nearly enough. He wanted more. He struggled to sit up, but a firm hand pushed him back down.

"Rest. You're safe now."

The voice was unfamiliar, but soothing. It wrapped around him and he found himself leaning back. He wanted to open his eyes, to see who it was, but instead he felt himself settle back down and drift back into sleep. 

The next time he woke he heard humming. He slowly opened his eyes. He didn't move, instead trying to take in the sights and sounds around him. He can feel that he was moving despite lying down and from the look of the wooden walls and the piles of goods, he was in a covered wagon. He turned over in his mind what had happened. 

He had been traveling across the desert when he been attacked by bandits and lost his horse. They had left him for dead in the desert. He should have died, but instead he was here. He blinked. The humming grew louder and then abruptly stopped. 

"You're awake," the voice sounded both surprise and pleased. 

Haru turned his head and everything stopped. Eyes the color of wet leaves stared down at him and he didn't have to check the mark on his side to know he had found him. He could feel it through every inch of his body. There was so much he wanted to say, to do. He opened his mouth.

"Water."

"Oh!" The man said and flushed. "Yes, you must be thirsty."

The man crossed the wagon until he reached a red jug. "You've been unconscious for a week now. Not completely unconscious, you've woken several times, but this is the first time you seem like you might actually be coherent."

Haru didn't say anything, instead he simply watched the man as he chattered. He was tall; too tall to stand in the wagon, so he half crawled, half crouched as he moved. Despite this, there was a gentleness in his movements, as if he was trying to be careful with every motion, even his words were light and non-intrusive. Anyone else would have asked questions, but instead the man simply kept talking as if they were long time friends. It was...comforting. 

A moment later the man was back in front of him. A warm smile curled the stranger's lips and it felt like somehow that same warmth had transfer over to Haru, warming every part of his body. Haru reached for the cup, his hands trembling only a little as he took it. 

"Don't drink too fast," the man warned, worry clear in his voice. "You'll make yourself sick if you do."

Haru grunted, but managed to restrain himself. Very carefully he sipped the water. It passed over his lips and across his tongue. Just the taste seemed to revitalize his entire body. He lost his restrain and gulped the rest down.

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Haru handed the man back the cup. 

The man sighed and took the cup. He gave Haru a worried look, before putting it away. "You should rest more. We're still several weeks away from the nearest city, so you can take your time to recover until then."

Haru didn't say anything. Cities didn't matter to him, not now, not after he had found him. He looked down at his hip, at the symbol on his side that had a faint glow, so faint it was barely noticeable, but Haru noticed. After all, it was the whole reason he had traveled away from the oasis that was his home. 

The sight of it sent a surge of satisfaction through him. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The man was saying something to him, but Haru figured it could wait. Soon he drifted off to sleep once more. 

The next time he woke, Haru felt stronger, more alert. Once again he called for water and once again the man with the green eyes and warm smile brought it to him. This time he didn't let Haru hold the cup, instead holding it for him so he would take sips instead of gulping it down like before. Haru glared at him, but all the man did was laugh softly. 

"It's for your own good. I don't want you to get sick."

Haru scoffed. Like water would ever make him sick, but he let the man hold the cup. Besides, it gave him the chance to look more closely at him. The gentleness of the man's feature, the smoothness of his tan skin. The downward slant of those mesmerizing eyes. And the blush that was slow rising up the man's cheek.

"You're staring."

Haru shrugged, but didn't look away.

The man laughed nervously and pulled away and went to put the cup away. His blush had grown deeper. Haru couldn't help thinking he looked cute that way. 

"You must be curious about, well, everything," the man said waving vaguely around him as he turned back to Haru.

"No, just you," Haru said.

The man flushed. "Uh...you mean me and the caravan?"

Haru tilted his head, his gaze deliberately running over the man. Taking in the length of his body and the firm skin over taunt muscles. "No, just you," he repeated.

"Ah, I...well, um...there's nothing special about me," the man said tugging lightly at the long sash he wore.

Haru ignored his comment. "I'm Haru."

The man jerk in surprise and then relaxed. "Haru. I've been wondering. I'm Makoto Tachibana, a merchant. We, the caravan I mean, are traveling to Samezuka for supplies. Were you traveling to Samezuka as well?"

Haru shrugged. He supposed he might have ended up there if Makoto had been going there.

Makoto gave an amused chuckled. "You don't talk a lot, do you?"

Haru raised an eyebrow. "You do."

Makoto ran his hand through his sandy brown hair. "Uh, I guess I do. Sorry. It must be annoying."

Haru frowned and then shook his head. "No. I like Makoto's voice."

Makoto's eyes widened and he turned away. He mumbled something and then quickly climbed out of the flap of the wagon to the front. 

Haru watched him go with a mixture of amusement and irritation. Amusement, because he really was cute, and irritated that he couldn't do much about it. Haru felt his strength was returning, but not nearly enough for him to complete the binding. So he laid back and closed is eyes. As soon as he was at full strength once more, then he would complete the Water Nomad tradition of binding and once again return back to the beautiful clear waters of his oasis.

He closed his eyes and thought about the tall and strong man with the gentle smile. "Makoto." The name slid over his tongue with ease.

Over the next two weeks, Makoto spent the time trying to draw Haru into conversations, while Haru tried to figure out new ways to make the man blush. Which ended up with Haru, unexpectedly, giving up some pieces of information and in return he saw Makoto's face brightened up with a light that was simply mesmerizing. But that wasn't the only thing mesmerizing about Makoto. He was kind, gentle with those around him, and it was clear he was loved by the members of his caravan. He talked often about his family and his friends back at the Iwatobi capital. He also seemed to be able to read Haru's small nuances to a point where it almost seemed like he could read his mind. It was annoying, but somewhat comforting. 

"Is it true that Water Nomads can find water anywhere?" Makoto asked, sitting on the cushions across from Haru.

Haru shrugged. "If there's water around, we can find it."

Makoto shook his head. "That's amazing. If your people ever came into the city, I'm sure people would find your skill very valuable."

Haru grunted.

"Ah, I guess that's true. It would be annoying. People might try to take advantage of you."

Haru raised an eyebrow.

Makoto flushed and waved his hands frantically. "But I wouldn't. Never."

Haru smirked and then leaned in close to Makoto. "What if I wanted you to?"

Makoto's eyes widened and then his entire face turned red. "Haru! Stop teasing me." He pouted a little and looked away. "It's not fair. I'll get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" Haru asked, curious.

Makoto stiffened and abruptly. "All this talk about water has made me thirsty. I'll grab us some cups."

Haru didn't try to stop him, after all it was water, but his gaze stayed firmly on the other. Haru watched as the shoulders slid up and down as the man let out a deep sigh than began pouring them both a cup of the cool water. As Haru watched him he considered their situation. He still hadn't told Makoto about the bond between them, but now that Haru was better, the pull to make Makoto his was getting too strong to ignore. Haru's eyes narrowed. A week more and they would be in Samezuka and who knew what would happen then. 

Makoto turned back to Haru and Haru's face was once again a careful blank. Makoto paused and then smiled, coming over to Haru and handed him a cup of water. Haru took it and drank deeply.

Makoto chuckled. "You really do love water. Ah! That's right. I was thinking we can eat dinner with the caravan this time. You're probably tired of being cooped up in here with just me."

He frowned. "What's wrong with being with just Makoto?"

Makoto flushed and tilted his head. "Isn't it boring?"

Haru shook his head. "No."

Makoto looked down at his cup, pink tingeing his cheeks. "Haru..."

Haru reached out, taking Makoto's wrist.

Makoto's head jerked up in surprise. They're eyes met and Haru could see in these green eyes a deep longing. It made his heart beat faster. He pulled Makoto towards him, resting his hand on the tattoo on his hip. "Makoto."

Makoto stared at Haru. "I-I don't understand."

Haru looked pointedly down at the marking on his hip.

Makoto followed his gaze and his eyes widened. The mark was glowing fiercely now, swirling against Haru's skin. "W-what is going on?"

"It's because of you," Haru said softly.

Makoto turned back to Haru, confused.

Haru tried to put the words together. This was important and he needed to somehow convey it to Makoto. "For the Water Nomads, this is a sign, showing to us the one we are tied to."

Makoto looked at Haru then back at the marking.

Haru watched as Makoto's brow furrowed and his eyes began to widen with realization. "I-I had heard rumors, but...I never expected..."

Makoto simply stared at the tattoo, he drew his hand back and as he did the tattoo began to still, though the glow was still bright.

"I-"

"Makoto," Haru says firmly.

Makoto looked at Haru, startled.

Haru reached out and cupped Makoto's face with one hand. "I want to kiss you."

Makoto looked stunned and for a moment there was just silence between them, then slowly, Makoto nodded. 

Haru felt his heart beat faster as he leaned in. Makoto quickly closed his eyes, but Haru kept his eyes open, wanting to see Makoto as he pressed their lips together. The feel of Makoto's lips against his sent a jolt through his entire body. He grabbed Makoto's shirt and dragged him closer. Makoto made a soft whimpering sound that was like a flame igniting through Haru's entire body. Before he knew it he pushed the bigger man down upon the cushions and was straddling him. 

Makoto's eyes snapped open and he tore his mouth away, gasping for air. "Haru!"

"I want you," Haru said, plainly.

Makoto's skin darkened and he looked like he was scrambling to string a sentence again. "Now?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe it.

Haru frowned. "You don't want to?"

"It's not that..." Makoto said, looking away.

Haru studied Makoto's features. He didn't want to force him. He pulled away, giving him some space, but not completely getting off him. 

Makoto looked at Haru curiously. 

Haru's brow furrowed in concentration. Then he let out a soft sigh. "I have looked for you."

Makoto looked confused. "What?"

"I thought...for a long time...I only needed the water," Haru said, trying to force the words out. "But one day...I felt something deeper calling me and I left the oasis to search." He looked closely at Makoto. "It was you."

Makoto looked away. He chewed on his bottom lip and then turned back to Haru. His hand reached out and touched Haru's hip, running gentle fingers over the tattoo.

"Does that mean, I-I can keep you?" Makoto asked.

Haru's eyes widened and then he was leaning forward and kissing Makoto again, long and deep, wanting to taste every bit of him. He pulled away, leaving them both breathless. He looked down at Makoto, at his flushed skin and moist lips, and the want inside him felt like it would burst through his skin.

"I am Makoto's," Haru said, firmly.

Makoto bit his bottom lip shyly, but his eyes were bright with happiness. "I am Haru's."

Haru felt his chest fill as if the mythical ocean he knew was beyond desert had settled inside him. He wanted, so much. Haru reached out, but just before he touched Makoto, he met the other's eyes. "Can I?"

Makoto smiled up at him then gave a firm nod. "Yes."

Still Haru hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Makoto laughed and took Haru's hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it. "Yes, I was sure the moment our eyes first met."

This time it was Haru that felt heat rise up his cheeks. "Embarrassing."

Then he was leaning down and kissed Makoto again, letting their breath tangle as his hands slid over the man's muscular chest. He tugged impatiently at the endlessly layers of cloth, until Makoto let out a laugh and grabbed his wrist. 

"Wait, Haru," Makoto said and sat up. 

Haru sighed, but reluctantly pulled back. 

Makoto began pulling away his clothes and gently laying them to the side until his torso was completely bare. He stopped at his pants, nervously plucking at the waistband.

"Let me," Haru said and leaned forward, but instead of going for his pants he brushed his lips against Makoto's chest. 

Makoto sucked in a breath. "Haru."

The breath turned into a groan of pleasure as Haru licked down the taunt skin, over the contours until he reached a hard nipple. His tongue lapped at it and then gently plucked it with his teeth. Makoto squirmed at the touch, letting out soft pants, as Haru tasted him like he had been wanting to do since the beginning. 

Then Haru felt hands slid over his body, running up his chest, and under his clothes. "Haru, I've wanted to touch you," Makoto said.

His fingers brushed over his skin, leaving tingles everywhere those large hands touched. Haru moaned and unconsciously rocked his hips up. Then they were both groaning as the movement had their hard shafts rubbing against each other. But it wasn't enough. 

Haru yanked at Makoto's pants until he could see his erection standing thick and proudly up at him. 

Makoto flushed and covered his face. "Don't look."

But he looked anyway, feeling his stomach tightened with need as he wrapped his hand around his cock and slid his thumb over the slit. Makoto entire body shuddered. Heat pooled in Haru's stomach and his eyes darkened. He slid his hand up and down Makoto and soft whimpers spilled from the male's lips.

"Haru, Haru," he chanted as if he had lost all ability to say anything but Haru's name.

Haru drank it all in, looking at the feast before him of tight muscles, flushed skin, and a beauty that was his and his alone. He wanted to claim him, to slid into his body and feel his tight heat wrapped around him and know that only he could touch him like that, could feel the inner parts of him. 

He shivered at the thought, but first he wanted to taste him. Haru gripped Makoto's thigh and then leaned down, He slid the flat of his tongue over Makoto's tip, tasting the pre-cum there. 

Makoto yelped in surprise and then moaned. 

Haru loved the sound. He felt more daring and swirled his tongue around the head before he swallowed down his length.

Makoto hips jerked up, pushing deeper into Haru's mouth. Haru hurriedly back off and gave Makoto a warning glare. 

"I'm so sorry, Haru. I didn't me-" but his words were cut off as Haru once again dove down and sucked Makoto's length into his mouth. He couldn't take the whole of him, but instead wrapped his hand tightly around Makoto, pumping up and down while sucking and licking what he could.

Makoto squirmed underneath him, his hands fisted in the pillows as he tried to restrain himself. 

Haru sucked harder, pumped faster, pushing his lover to the edge and then just as it looked like Makoto wouldn't be able to hold on, Haru pulled off completely.

"Haru, please, please," Makoto begged through half-lidded eyes. 

Seeing him completely ravished had Haru so hard he felt close to coming in his pants, but that not what he wanted. "I want to be inside you."

Makoto's eyes widened and his cock twitched. He looked both nervous and excited. "Oil. It's in the basket by the water. The brown bottle."

Haru nodded and stood up and as he did he shed his clothes. Standing up, he walked over to where Makoto directed, pulling out a small brown bottle. He turned back to Makoto and saw the man watching him, hungrily. 

It sent a jolt of lust through him and then he was quickly back in front of Makoto, spreading the larger man's legs. His eyes met Makoto's making sure the man was okay with this. His lover nodded.

Then Haru poured the oil on his fingers. Before he inserted them he leaned over and once again slid Makoto's length into his mouth. Makoto gasped and moaned. Haru bobbed up and down then slowly slid a finger into the male's entrance. 

Makoto let out a soft whine, but he didn't seemed like he was hurt. Haru pushed his finger deeper then slid it in and out a few times, before inserting another finger. This time Makoto winced a little, but soon relaxed. Haru scissored him, while pumping in and out.

"Haru, please, more," Makoto said, his voice ragged and needy.

Haru felt like he was going to fall apart, he ached so badly to be inside Makoto. Quickly he oiled up his cock and then lined himself with Makoto's entrance. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm his impatience to be inside his lover, Haru slowly pushed in. He kept his gaze glued on Makoto as he pushed in, looking out for any sign of discomfort, but it was hard not to sink in. His entire body strained with the need to slid as deep as he could. 

"Haru, come here," Makoto said, then he was wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. 

Haru jerked up and sunk deep into Makoto's body until he had completely filled him. Makoto gasped in his mouth, his arms tightening around him.

Haru broke the kiss, looking worriedly down at him. "Are you all right?"

Makoto nodded and gave him a trembling smile. "Just, wait a moment."

Haru nodded, letting his lover adjust, and placing soft kisses against his jaw and down his neck, until he felt Makoto melt underneath.

"Y-you can move," Makoto said.

Haru met his eyes, silently asking if he was sure. Green eyes smiled back up at him and then Haru started to move. 

There was nothing like it. The feeling of Makoto's heat wrapped around him. He slid in and out, pleasure dragging out of every part of him. He shifted ,pushing deeply in, wanting Makoto to feel all of him. He angled his body and then Makoto suddenly dug his fingers into his back, gasping.

"Haru!" He yelled out. "There!"

Haru's eyes widened and he pushed back into the spot and Makoto's body jerked up and soft moans spilled from his mouth, mixing with Haru's name. He had never seen a sight more perfect and suddenly Haru could no longer hold back. He surged forward, pushing faster and faster into Makoto's body. Makoto gripped him and pushed into every thrust, riding the currents of desire that filled them. 

Haru was getting close and so he slid his hand between their slick bodies, wrapping his fingers around Makoto's cock and began pumping. 

Makoto's eyes widened and he let out a loud keening noise and without warning he was coming, spilling his white seed over their stomach and Haru's hand. His insides tightened around Haru's shaft, like they were trying to milk him and it only took a couple of thrust, before Haru was following him over the edge into bliss.

Then Haru collapsed on top of Makoto, panting as his body hummed with his climax. He only felt himself come back to reality at the soothing touch of Makoto's large fingers through his hair. 

"You're hair is even softer than I had imagined," Makoto said.

Haru gave him a blank look then reached up and kissed him.

Makoto blushed but looked pleased.

Haru couldn't help chuckling a little. After what they did together, Makoto still blushed. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Makoto. "Sticky."

"Oh! Let me get something to clean us up." Makoto scooted from underneath Haru, wincing a little as Haru slid out of him at the movement. 

Haru rolled on his back, pleased. But his attention was drawn back to his lover when Makoto's panicked voice cut through the wagon.

"Haru? What's this?"

Haru turned to where Makoto was looking at a marking on his hip. It glowed with a faint green light, the image not that different from Haru's own. But with a different design and slightly bigger. 

Haru grinned and waved Makoto closer. 

Makoto stepped forward and Haru gripped his hip and placed a soft kiss on the tattoo. "Mine."

Makoto's entire body relaxed and he knelt down and nuzzled the marking on Haru's hip. "Yours."

Haru smiled and couldn't help feeling pleased that he had managed to find the most beautiful water in the desert.


End file.
